


Mission: Fuck 'Em All

by Ahri_Rose



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri_Rose/pseuds/Ahri_Rose
Summary: When you find yourself transported into your all-time favorite anime you have one goal in mind: fuck as many characters as possible.





	1. Greed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pointless smut. If you squint there’s a loosely constructed storyline, but that’s just because I like a little extra; I prefer to have some baseline to follow rather than just throwing myself into writing raunchy goodness. 
> 
> PSA— Reader is a female

It had been sheer luck that you had stumbled across that transmutation circle on your hike. It was just out in the open as you passed by an old oak tree. Seeing it was exhilarating, because it meant someone else was just as into your beloved anime as you. 

You hadn’t meant to touch it. You just wanted to graze your hands over it, because it just looked so inviting. That caused a flurry of blue light to encase you. And just like that, you were gone. At least, gone from your world. 

As luck would have it, you found yourself in the sewers below Dublith. 

Roa found you, and promptly dragged you through the darkened maze of hallways into the Devil’s Nest itself. You immediately caught the attention of the boss, Greed. 

He shooed away his chimera, guiding you to his room and demanding you to bathe away the filth of the sewers. 

You had yourself a long, soothing bath. Mentally coming to terms with being transported into what you had assumed was a fictional world. As you dried off you examined the clothing he had given you; a tiny white crop top that would showcase your breasts in an obscenely pleasant way, a red thong, and shorts that were so tiny they ought to be classified as underwear.

Greed was lounging on his bed when you opened the door, arms behind his head like he was waiting for you, which he very well had been. 

“Wow those look much better on you than the last girl,” He hopped off the bed and onto his feet in one seamless motion before sauntering over toward you. You rolled your eyes at the knowledge, because it was obvious it was someone else’s clothes, unless Greed crossdressed in his free time. That thought brought a lewd smile onto your face, because damn.

He removed the dirty clothes from your arms before tossing them into the laundry hamper, eyes glued to you the entire time, “What’s with that smile kitten?” 

“I was just picturing you in a thong and tiny tank top,” You froze as you realized you had spoken the words out loud and not in your mind as you had been planning. 

“Not really my cup of tea,” He gave you his trademark smirk, “But I might be willing to put them on for you.” 

Your heart skipped a beat at that.

“Listen—,” You frowned as you suddenly stopped at the realization you hadn’t been covering your chest this entire conversation, “—Shit don’t look!” His eyes dropped just as you flung your arms over your breasts, your whole body heated up under his appreciative looking. He allowed his eyes to roam your body with a lecherous smirk. 

You rubbed your bare arms as goosebumps appeared on your skin. 

“Kitten I would like to make you mine right now,” He took a step toward you, carefully removing your arms to view what you were hiding. 

He gave an almost animalistic growl as his hand slid down your sides and cupped your ass, picking you up in one swift motion. Your legs were on autopilot as they wrapped around his hips, his hard member pressing against your inner thigh. 

Your arms wrapped around his neck as he laid you down on the bed, grinding into you with a look of lust in his eyes. You bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning his name, embarrassed by how quickly you succumbed to his charm.

He lowered his head down to your neck, biting and sucking until he found the spot that elicited a slew of lascivious moans.

“S-stop Greed,” You breathily groaned without any real intent behind the word. 

You felt his hot breath against your chest as his voice questioned with a slight chuckle, “I don’t think that’s what you really want.” 

Your hips bucked as his fingers twisted your right nipple suddenly, the fabric of your shirt adding an extra texture that made it all the more pleasurable. 

“Tell me what you want kitten,” He teased as his other slipped your left strap down your arm, releasing your breast to the cold air. 

His tongue slid down your bare chest, stopping at your nipple. His mouth encased it in hot wetness as his tongue swirled around the nub, evoking another round of moans. You whimpered as his mouth suddenly stopped and pulled away. His hips stilled as he sat on his knees, leaning back slightly. 

“Want me to stop kitten? Or do you want me to keep going?” 

He chuckled as you nodded your head, unable to use your words properly. 

“You gotta tell me kitten, or all the fun stops,” He smirked as his finger traced your areola, causing you to forcefully bite your lip to keep from moaning again. 

Your face was warm, your body aching for more, “I— I want—”

You screwed my eyes shut as you uttered, “I want you to keep going please.” 

“Yeah?” He drawled as his hips ground into yours, your thighs clenching against his in retaliation. 

Your head bobbed up and down, your brown eyes begging him to keep going. He gave you another smirk as he toyed with you some more, “Tell me what you want me to do exactly.” You decided to dive in head first, abandoning your inhibitions. 

“Please fuck me Greed,” You managed to get out before his eyes darkened. 

He immediately attacked your mouth, your tongues tangling together as his hands tore your shirt in half, causing a wave of warm pressure to pulsate inside you.  
  
His hardness rubbed against you in a pleasing way, before he withdrew to slide your shorts and panties off your bottom half. You arched your back to help him, before tugging at his shirt with a frown, “It’s not fair you’re still clothed.” 

“Not happy kitten?” You shook your head, still tugging at his vest with a playful pout. 

He smirked as he shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it uncaringly onto the floor where his shirt and pants soon followed. 

“No underwear?” Your eyes widened at the sight of his cock. It was much larger than you had ever experienced, and that somehow made your blood heat up in anticipation. The masochist inside you hoping it would be painful. 

“Glad you like what you see,” He groaned as he rubbed the head against your opening and up against your clit, “And no, underwear just gets in the way.”  
  
You were unprepared as he rammed the length of himself inside you, your thighs instantly tightening around his hips as you whined in pleasure. You could feel a dull pain throbbing around your entrance, but that just made you feel more excitement. 

“You okay?” You nodded your head at the question before verbally responding, “Pain and pleasure go hand in hand.” 

He grinned at that statement, “Safe word is gold, kitten.” 

You gasped in surprise as he dragged you closer, his member reaching the deepest parts of you with ease as your core tightened. 

A single breath was all you were able to get out before he pounded into you with a quickness you didn’t know was possible. You reached your arms around his neck as you struggled to keep your breath in rhythm with his hips. Your moans were uncontrollable and loud as sweat began to bead along your forehead.

Your body shuddered as he managed to grab your ass and pick you up without breaking motion. You were on top, but had no control as he gripped your hips harshly. 

You felt your eyes tear up as he hit your g-spot, your nails digging into his shoulders as he inhaled sharply, a smirk evident as he repeatedly hit your spot. Your insides clenched in anticipation as your orgasm began to build. 

Your mind was static as you leaned your head against the crook of his neck, your hot breath quickening as you moaned out, “G-Greed I-I’m gonna—”

He reached in between your thighs, his thumb circling your clit as you rode out your orgasm, your eyes seeing white as you came. 

Suddenly he pulled out, flipping you onto your stomach, his cock leaving you for a split second before filling you once more. You felt his fingers tangle into your hair, yanking your head backward as he continued grinding into you. Your scalp was crying out as you struggled to hold yourself up. Your ass bounced at each motion, a slapping sound invading the room as it hit against his pelvis, “Damn you have a nice ass.” 

You felt a harsh slap against your cheek, a low moan simultaneously sounding. 

His sharp nails suddenly scrapped across your back, liquid seeping from the wounds as you began to feel yourself fill up with his cum. 

“Fuck,” He sighed as he fell beside you. 

You slowly pushed yourself up onto your elbows, your breathing struggling to come back to normal as you felt his arm slid under my arms, planting your body firmly against his. 

Your head laid across his chest, his voice tickling your ear as he spoke, “You’re mine now kitten.” 

“Yours?” You inquired as you angled your head to meet his eyes. 

There was no trace of a joke as he reiterated, “Mine. My property. My possession.” His eyes were steeled as his signature smirk crossed his face, “I demand the finer things in life; women, power, sex, money, status, glory! I want it all.” 

He squeezed you as he gave a dark chuckle, “And kitten, you tick off two of those things.” 

You felt your heart rate increase as he began once more, “Don’t worry. Rules are simple: don’t let anyone but me touch you, and don’t leave this establishment unless I say so.” 

Within seconds you heard his soft snores fill the otherwise silent room. Your body began to feel heavy, the exertion of your activities catching up with you. You had very little options, so you decided in that moment that you would stay at the Devil’s Nest. 

Might as well get your fill of fun before everything went haywire. 

With that final thought you drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Ling Yao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself in the company of the Elric brothers, and now you have a certain prince on the menu.

After the whole Alphonse kidnapping situation you find yourself stuck with the Elric brothers.

On the plus side you get a free train ride to Rush Valley. 

Ed and Al end up fighting Lan Fan and Fu, something you had known would happen, so you found yourself seated beside a certain Xingese prince. 

“Bring the lady something sweet too!” He waved toward the waiter. 

You found yourself eying the prince’s exposed skin, biting your lip at the filthy thoughts invading your mind. 

If Ling noticed he said nothing, opting instead to eat his assortment of desserts.  
The hope of banging a prince was banished, until you found yourself in a train compartment heading to Central with him. 

On your way back from the restroom he had appeared behind you, his hand smothering your mouth as his other wrapped around your midsection. You bit back a scream, too surprised that someone was dragging you into an empty compartment. 

It wasn’t until his voice tickled your ear that you realized it was him, “Don’t be scared (y/n).” 

Your tense body relaxed against his chest as the hand covering your mouth slid down, stopping only to grope your breast. 

His face nuzzled into the groove between your neck and shoulder, nibbling softly as his hand massaged your mound. In response you arched your back, rubbing your ass against his hardening member. 

The hand around your middle dipped down into your shorts, rubbing your jewel through your underwear. The lace of them adding an intriguing feel as the heat in your loins began to build. 

A moan escaped your lips as your hands began to twitch, aching to feel Ling. 

Teeth suddenly sank into your neck, causing you to inhale sharply as goosebumps appeared on your flesh.

In retaliation you maneuvered your hand backward, groping anything it came into contact with until you found your prize. Ling pulled his head back as you rubbed the head, easily found through his loose pants. 

“I-Is this…o-okay?” You managed to stammer out as Ling slipped his hand into your panties. 

He moved his other hand into your shirt, squeezing and tugging on your nipple as you let loose a string of whimpers. 

“Worried because I’m a prince,” His hot breath sending a shiver through your body, “Or because I’m fifteen?”  
Your mind was fuzzy as he inserted an index into your folds. Your hand gripped his length through his pants roughly, causing Ling to grunt. 

“Both,” You moaned.  
“I’m a prince,” He chuckled darkly, “Surely you don’t think this is my first sexual encounter?” 

It hadn’t been something you thought to ask, but the knowledge somehow made you crave him just that much more. 

“And your age doesn’t bother me,” Ling’s tongue suddenly moistened your cheek, “If anything it turns me on more.” 

Without warning his hands slipped out of your clothes, his body leaving you cold as you stumbled backward a few steps. As you turned you found him seated, a hand gliding against the bulge in his pants.

You bit your lip at the sight of him, adrenaline rushing your veins as you waited for him to say something. 

“Why don’t you strip for me?”  
The words barely left his lips as you began unbuttoning your top slowly, hips swaying to an imaginary song playing in your mind. 

His eyes remained on you, memorizing your every curve as you exposed your skin. 

“I didn’t peg you as someone who didn’t wear a bra,” He drawled. 

You licked your lips seductively as you tossed the shirt behind your back, uncaring where it fell. 

Next you unbuttoned and unzipped your shorts, shimmying as they fell around your ankles. With little effort you removed your shoes, tossing them and your shorts behind you in a single movement. 

Now you were left in only your panties, which left little to the imagination. 

Ling undid his top, tossing it to the side as your eyes assaulted his toned chest and abs. 

He beckoned his fingers, inviting you to come closer, which you accepted. He opened his pants, exposing his erect growth. 

Immediately you knew what he wanted, and fell to your knees. Hands stabilizing on his knees, as your head dipped, mouth widening as your tongue swirled over the head. Ling moaned as he used a hand to coax your head further down. 

Obliging, you swallowed him whole, humming slightly as you relaxed your throat. 

Your head bobbed up and down as his hand remained on your head, fingers tanging themselves in your hair as he sighed in content.

“Get on top,” He ordered, his hand dragging you up from your hair. The action produced a hiss from you, your scalp whining at the sudden pain. 

His hand left your locks as you stood on uneasy legs, slipping your panties off in a rush before climbing onto the teen. 

You eased down as he positioned himself at your opening. A gasp escaping you as you took his length in one movement. Ling grasped your hips roughly, an unspoken command. Moving your hands onto his shoulders, you began to bounce. Slowly at first, sliding upward until he almost left your warmth, before gliding back down. 

Each movement brought more pressure on your hips as Ling dug his nails into your skin, “Stop teasing me,” He grunted out. 

With a giggle you began to pick up the pace, biting your lip as you felt yourself becoming more wet with each movement. 

Your breath aligned with Ling’s as you both became hot with want. You knew you were close, and you suspected he was too, with how his eyes seemingly rolled into the back of his head. 

A wave of pleasure surged through your body as you exclaimed, rocking your hips as the orgasm released. Ling was right behind, urging you back onto your knees as he lifted you off his lap. 

The adrenaline faded as you slammed down onto the ground, head positioned back as you widened your mouth to take his seed. 

It was oddly sweet as it shot down your tongue and into your throat. “Clean me,” He ordered. 

You satisfied him, sucking softly as you lapped up every drop. 

“You should probably get back,” Ling suggested as he sheathed his length, “They’ll wonder where you got off to.” 

As soon as he reclothed he fled out the window, leaving you to dress at your leisure, but you found yourself still kneeling on the floor naked. Your chest rose as you caught your breath.

After all, you deserved a good rest after the fun you just had, and with a prince no less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll be updating whenever I get the writing bug. Hope you enjoy this smut-filled adventure!


	3. Jean Havoc (and a bit of Lust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a beautiful woman that asks you to please her boyfriend.

Once the train arrived in Central everyone went their separate ways. 

Lan Fan and Fu went on their search for Ling, Ed and Al went to Central Command, and Winry went to visit the Hughes’ family. 

You decided to go off on your own, opting to have lunch at a nearby cafe. 

To your surprise a young beautiful woman sat beside you. She was eerily familiar as her crimson eyes racked your body, “I hope you don’t think me too forward, but you’re absolutely gorgeous.” 

“Thank you,” You exhaled, eying her ample bosom with a tinge of envy. 

Her long hair was styled over one shoulder, a hair tie barely containing her waves. The tight plum dress she wore left little to the imagination as you subtly glanced her over. 

She smiled, her red lips puckering slightly as she spoke, “I’m meeting my boyfriend today, and we haven’t done much; aside from simple kissing and light touching.” 

You found yourself nodding, brows knitting together as she continued. 

“I’m a bit shy in the bedroom, you see. And I’m worried he needs more than what I can give him currently. Feel free to decline, but would you be willing to be my stand-in?” 

The thought was tempting. 

“Solaris,” A masculine voice drew your attention to a handsome blonde man. A bouquet of flowers were snug in his fist as he eyed the dark-haired beauty beside you. 

She eyed you for a moment longer, the question still lingering unanswered. 

You glanced to her once more, nodding as you bit your lip. 

Her smile turned deadly as she gestured for the man to sit beside her. As he did, she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. You couldn’t make out any of the words, but you had an inclination as his eyes widened. 

Soon after you found yourself in Jean Havoc’s apartment. 

The woman was undoubtedly Lust, but was clearly masquerading as Solaris, Jean’s demure girlfriend. Although she had been quite straightforward at the cafe. 

It was a bit awkward as your heart rate increased. Nerves ate you away as Jean fumbled with his lighter, eyeing you out of the corner of his peripherals. 

“You,” He paused to inhale his cigarette, “You’re over eighteen… right?”   
Amusement danced in Lust’s eyes as she witnessed the exchange from the chair conveniently positioned in the corner of the room, perfect for viewing the pleasure that would take place on the bed. 

“Of course I am,” You replied as you glanced over to your audience. 

Silence fell over as Jean smoked, puffing smoke out every so often. Your stomach felt like someone was somersaulting inside as you mentally prepared for what had yet to come. 

Your audience member brought attention to herself as she spoke, “Why don’t I tell you both what to do? That might be fun.” 

Jean’s eyes widened as he peered down at you. 

A wave of heat cascaded down your body at the thought of being commanded. You always enjoyed being submissive, especially when it was a gorgeous woman dominating you. 

“(Y/N), undress Jean,” He just finished his smoke, placing the butt into his ashtray. You walked over to him, hands shaking as you began to unbutton his shirt. He gulped as you traced your hand over his hard abs, appreciatively staring as your free hand began to work on the button of his jeans. 

Once you unbuttoned and unzipped him he shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

Using both hands you slid his jeans downward, crouching as you reached his knees. He stepped out of them as you reached his ankles, allowing you to rock forward onto your knees as you began sliding his boxers down. 

His cock sprang free as the boxers passed down his thighs. 

As he moved out of them Lust expressed a new command, “Suck it.” 

You glanced back at her briefly, noting that she was now standing as she allowed her hands to roam her chest. 

Jean inhaled as you began to lick the length of his member, focusing on each individual vein as you slid down the shaft. 

Strings of curses flew from his mouth as you widened your mouth and took his full size with ease. A hand caressed your head as you were forcibly pulled and pushed on his cock, sucking hard as you bobbed. 

As your eyes looked upward you noticed that Jean was looking just behind you, and his hands were gripping the back of the chair behind him. 

Just as you realized it was Lust behind you, you felt her free hand slip under your dress. Your whine was muffled as she slid into your panties, gently rubbing your opening as you rocked against her hand. 

“Such a good girl,” Lust’s breathy voice was erotic as it oozed into your ears, “Don’t you think (y/n) is a good girl Jean?” 

His eyes met yours as he moved a hand to stroke your cheek, “Yes she is.” 

Lust retracted, “Now I want you to take her from behind Jean.” 

You struggled to catch your breath as you turned around, presenting your bottom as you buried your face into the rug. 

Jean pushed your dress up, the air nipping at your exposed rear as he slide your underwear down and removing them completely. 

He pushed inside you slowly, allowing your body to acclimate.

“You’re a really good girl, aren’t you (y/n)?” The question sent a shiver down your spine as you nodded, not trusting yourself as he thrusted into you at a leisurely pace.

Your rump was slapped, a stinging sensation rippling through as Lust hissed out. 

“How rude of you,” Another painful smack assaulted your behind, “Answer him, or I’ll have to punish you again.” 

You turned your head to the side, tears prickling the corners of your eyes as she stroked you twice more, “Y-Yes I am!” 

“Yes I am… what?”   
Her eyes darkened as she rose her hand once more. 

“Yes I am, Daddy!” 

Jean paused as the words left your mouth. Lust looked more than pleased with your answer as she pet your hair softly. 

“Fuck that was hot,” Jean uttered before ploughing into you, your cheek dragging along the carpet as he did. 

Your cheek was crying out, likely being rug-burned, but you simply bit your bottom lip. 

A metallic taste entered your mouth as he pried your thighs apart, reaching deeper parts of you than previous. Lust kneeled right beside you, watching as she absentmindedly stroked your hair. 

The only sound that broke the silence of the room were Jean’s grunts. Finally, when the pleasure became too much, you released a slew of whimpers and moans. He quickened his pace in response, dragging your hips further into his as he pounded you. 

“Don’t cum unless you’re told,” Lust suddenly directed, “Flip her over.”

He wasted no time flipping you over onto your back, you felt weightless under his strong arms. 

Lust positioned your head in her lap as Jean entered you once more. She grasped your dress straps with urgency as she released your breasts for their viewing pleasure. 

Jean used one hand to push your inner thigh down into the ground as his other lifted your dress once more, his thumb kneading your clit. 

Two feminine hands massaged your breasts, the index and thumb of both grasping each nipple with expert precision. Her digits rolled your nipples with ease as Jean continued to up his pace.   
It was too much stimulation, your eyes screwing shut as your body shuddered in pleasure. You could hardly contain yourself as you clenched your insides in anticipation. 

“Please let me cum,” You whined, unable to restrain yourself any longer. Sweat glistening your body from your efforts.

Lust cooed down at you as she pulled your nipples suddenly, the action eliciting a hiss from you, “I don’t know… Do you think we should let her cum Jean?” 

He chuckled as you gazed up at him through bleary eyes, nodding in a silent plea. 

“What’s the magic word?” 

The pressure was almost painful as you choked out, “Please Daddy! Please let me cum!” 

“Cum for Daddy,” His words were like honey as you released all over his cock. Nearly screaming as the adrenaline pumped through your veins.   
Seconds later Jean pulled out, shooting his seed all over your breasts and dress. 

“White vinegar will get that out,” Lust spoke softly as she released you, allowing you to sit up.   
Your arms shook from the lack of adrenaline as Jean stood and offered you a hand. The both of you proceeded to dress. 

By the time you managed to meet back up with the Elric brothers and Winry it was dark out. It was suspicious enough that you had disappeared for so long, but Ed just had to make things worse. “What’s that stuff on your dress?” You gasped as you attempted to cover the stains, embarrassed that you had been called out. 

“He should’ve used my technique,” Ling exclaimed as he entered through the window. You carefully side-stepped into the bathroom while Ed began shouting at the Xingese prince.


	4. Roy Mustang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you have a drink, and end up leaving with a Colonel.

You were left to your own devices, everyone seemingly busy with their own endeavors. 

It was sunset when you decided to prowl the streets of Central City, looking for anything interesting to occupy your time with. 

A particularly seedy looking establishment caught your eye. 

Entering, you found yourself in the presence of gorgeous young women, nearly all of whom were on the arm of well-to-do looking men. 

The bar seemed to be mostly empty, the only people being a stocky woman who seemed to be the bartender, and a young dark-haired man in a pristine suit. You immediately garnered attention from them as you sat down, choosing to sit directly beside the man as you eyed the alcohol behind the woman. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before,” The woman spoke lowly, both in octave and volume. 

The question threw you off, until you realized it was Madame Christmas; Chris Mustang, proprietor of this business. You smiled, deciding to answer honestly, “No, I’m new in town. I’m from Dublith, traveling with some friends.” 

“And your friends let you come to this part of town alone?” 

Roy Mustang raised an eyebrow to you, waiting patiently for your answer. 

“Well my friends happen to be younger than me, so they can’t let me do anything. I’m an adult, so I’ll do as I please,” Chris laughed at your retort. 

Mustang kept his eyes on you as he gestured to his aunt, “Get her whatever she wants. Add it to my tab.” 

She snorted at his request, “I expect you to pay that tab before the week’s up.” 

You chuckled at the exchange, “I’ll take a whiskey neat please.” 

His eyes widened at your choice, “Expensive taste you have.” 

You sent a wink his way as you twirled a strand of your hair, “Expensive, but worth it.” 

“I’m Roy Mustang, perhaps you’ve heard of me,” He was debonair as he raised his own glass. 

You raised your own moments after Chris placed it down. The two of you clinked glasses, “(Y/n). And I have heard of you; The Flame Alchemist, right?” 

He nodded as you both sipped your drinks. 

Several drinks later you found yourself giggling at Roy’s jokes, nearly in his lap as you leaned against him for stability. 

“You might as well go home with him,” Chris jeered, “Despite the fact that many of my patrons would love to see you to go at it on the bar, that’s NOT something I want to see.”

You pulled away from him slightly, gauging his reaction with baited breath.

He sent a smirk your way that made your body quiver with anticipation, “Let’s get out of here.”  
The drive to his place was short, but you found that you couldn’t keep your hands off him. His face flinched when your hand appeared in his lap, fondling his flaccid appendage with a wicked grin. 

“Careful,” He hissed, “I’m driving.” 

You kept groping him until you were satisfied with his hardness. It twitched when your hand went limp, but luck was in Roy’s favor as you reached your destination. 

He was on you immediately, pushing you into the door as he fumbled to get the key in the hole.

The kiss was desperate, as your hands roamed his body, before settling under his jacket and shirt and onto his rock hard abs. 

You stumbled backward when he finally opened the door, but his arm wrapped around you just in the knick of time. He pressed your body against his as he staggered through the doorway, making sure to use his free hand to close and lock the door. 

“I don’t think I can wait to get to the bedroom,” You moaned against his lips. 

He dropped his keys on the coffee table as he picked you up and slammed you onto the couch. You bounced slightly, giggling as he fumbled around the room to flip the lights on. 

Roy was met with an eyeful of your bare skin when he finally managed to find the switch. 

Your clothes were hastily removed and thrown into a heap on the floor behind the couch. 

“Impatient are we?” He began removing his suit, haphazardly throwing his clothing behind him as he did. 

You sat spread eagle on the couch, teasing him as you allowed your hands to roam over every inch of your body, biting your lip as you came to your most sensitive area. The teasing seemed to work, because Roy was practically drooling as he finished undressing. 

As you began sliding a finger between your folds Roy sauntered over, fully erect at the sight of you. He sat beside you before gesturing for you to scoot further back onto the couch. 

You did as instructed with a bit of hesitation. 

He grabbed your hips suddenly, pushing you further back until you were nearly falling off the armrest. Your eyebrows shot up into your forehead as you internally questioned his motives. It was all made clear, however, when he lowered his face into your nether region. 

You cried out when his tongue slithered over your folds. Your hips bucked slightly, but were held in place by his arms. 

His tongue slipped in between your folds, penetrating your warmth with purpose. Then he retracted, opting to focus on your lonely bud. The light sucking sent you overboard, a frenzy of mewls fleeing your mouth.  
Just as you began to think you couldn’t take it anymore he inserted two fingers inside you. He curled them upward, massaging your core. 

Your walls clenched in response, the pleasant warmth pulsating in your abdomen with his every movement. 

It felt euphoric as you released, your toes curling as you did. He lapped you up, his fingers retracting as his mouth covered you. You had little time to breathe as he leaned back onto his knees, positioning himself at your entrance. 

He rammed into you, causing you to exclaim. You were still incredibly sensitive from your previous orgasm, so the build was quicker as he rocked his hips. He leaned into you, briefly kissing you and granting you a taste of yourself; slightly sweet, much to your relief. 

His tongue left a moist trail as he settled on your breast, his hand groping you and granting him easier access to your nipple. 

“R-Roy,” You stammered out as a wave of desire washed over you. 

You clenched your thighs around his middle as he used his hands to spread your legs further apart, deepening his reach as he moved back to your mouth. 

Tongues collided as you clung to one another. 

He abruptly pulled back, hot sticky liquid meeting your stomach and breasts. 

You began catching your breath, exhaling, “That was a great way to sober up.” 

Roy chuckled as he extended a hand to you, pulling you up as you accepted. “Feel free to use my shower to clean up.” Relief filled you, because you were not overly fond of having clothes stick to your skin from semen. 

“Thanks, then I’ve gotta get back to the hotel room.” He looked a bit disappointed at your comment, but nodded nonetheless. 

After a shower you found yourself feeling exhausted. 

Roy offered you a clean t-shirt that was undoubtedly his, “Why don’t you stay the night? I’m sure your friends will understand. Besides, it’s late.” 

His logic was sound, and you were much too tired to argue, so you decided to stay. 

The next morning you found yourself alone, a note posted on his pillow read, ’Sorry, had to go into work early. Help yourself to anything in the fridge. My number is on the back of this if you need me, or if you ever feel like having a drink again -RM.’


	5. Winry Rockbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winry needs some cheering up, and you know just the trick.

When you finally managed to return to the hotel the only person in the room was Winry. 

Apparently Ed had just been carted off by Armstrong, who you had yet to meet. And Alphonse had recently left on his own side mission. Ling and his bodyguards were nowhere to be seen either, but Winry seemed less concerned with their whereabouts. 

She seemed down as she lounged on the couch, arms over her head as she sighed. 

“Something bugging you?” You hadn’t really had one-on-one time with the blonde, but you hoped that you could lift her spirits a bit while the brothers were away. 

“I’m just worried about Ed and Al,” She muttered. 

With a mischievous glint in your eye, you wandered over to the petite girl. She eyed you curiously as you closed in, arms raised as you dived onto her. 

She squealed as your fingers lightly tickled her exposed skin. 

“S-Stop,” She barely choked out through her giggles. 

You stopped, laughing to yourself as you found yourself straddling her waist, “Sorry. I just wanted to see you smile.” 

Winry looked up at you in content, “Thank you (y/n).” 

It went silent as you found yourself leaning downward toward her face. Her hands rubbed the outside of your thighs as you closed in on her lips. 

The kiss started out innocent. 

Both of your lips connected seamlessly until you began to nibble on her bottom lip. Winry immediately gasped at the contact, granting you the perfect opportunity to sneak your tongue inside. 

She reciprocated instantly, rolling her tongue against yours with enthusiasm. 

Your hands busied themselves in her hair, her ponytail coming undone with little effort. 

Winry seemed inexperienced as she cautiously raised her hands to your face, her thumbs grazing either cheek as she did. 

The kiss broke when you pulled away, scooting yourself further down the couch as you eyed her warily. She bit her lip as you slowly raised her skirt, an unasked question aimed at her. She nodded, raising an arm to cover her eyes as you slide her panties down. 

You allowed your finger to trace every inch of her womanhood, watching her face carefully, relishing in every twitch and intake of breath. 

It was exhilarating to watch the goosebumps appear on her exposed legs. 

Cautiously you began pushing inside her with your middle finger.  
She whimpered as you retracted your finger, only to moan when you replaced it. Her juices coated your finger generously, so you decided to add one more. 

“(Y/N),” She moaned, coaxing you to pick up the pace. You curled your fingers upward as you reached her depths, her soft whines causing a rush of heat to flood your entrance. 

Lowering your mouth to her bud you began tentatively shooting your tongue out, gauging her reaction to the new sensation.  
Satisfied with her moans, you began sucking. 

Her thighs tightened around your head as you quickened your finger movements. Your tongue danced against her gem, her entire body quivering from the attention. Fingers tangled in your hair as she bucked toward you in a silent beg for more. 

She grasped the crown of your head tightly as her back arched, a final cry escaping her as a gush of liquid met your fingers. 

You removed your fingers and mouth, sitting upright to view Winry properly. 

Her breathing was heavy as her thighs shook. “Wow,” She exhaled, “I-I’ve never… experienced anything like that… before.” 

You giggled at her response, watching her with half-lidded eyes as she sat up. “I-I should go and wait for Al,” Winry stammered out, absentmindedly allowing a finger to wrap around a strand of hair.  
She hurried out of the room, leaving you alone on the couch. 

A familiar pair of panties were still on the coffee table, displayed for all to see. With a devious smile you decided to leave them there, choosing to lay down instead.


	6. Greedling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex with Greed? Check. Sex with Ling? Check. Both at the same time? Let's get that checked off.

Somehow you found yourself underneath Central. 

You tried your best to keep out of the events you knew would take place, but the temptation of nosing your way into the presence of Greedling was too much. 

Sure you had already had both Greed and Ling, but having them combined? Now that would be an accomplishment. 

As luck would have it, he sought you out. 

“The little pissant has some interesting memories of you,” He remarked as he stalked toward you. 

It was daylight out, but you had conveniently chosen to venture into an alleyway. You could distantly hear people going about their day, but you were visually obstructed by a stack of boxes. 

You decided to play coy. You used your forearms to lean against the wall behind you, sticking your chest out as you spoke, “I don’t know what you’re referring to.” 

With a smirk you batted your lashes, “Maybe you could jog my memory?” 

He mimicked your expression as he pushed you against the brick wall. You gasped when he gripped your bottom, lifting you with ease. 

“Good thing I wore a skirt today,” You joked. 

His pants were quickly undid as his hardened member was released. Your insides clenched in anticipation as he pulled your underwear to the side. While you were moist from want, you were nowhere near ready when he abruptly rammed into you. 

A hiss escaped your mouth as tears pricked your eyes. 

He pushed deeper inside you, forcing you harder against the wall. You bit your lip to keep from crying out, an action that did not go unnoticed.   
“That’s a good girl,” He whispered, “If you’re too loud we’ll have an audience.” 

A hard thrust from him freed a low moan from you, chuckling he spoke once more, “Unless you want an audience.” 

He gripped your waist harshly as he thrusted into you twice more, “Is that what you want, huh? You want to be watched like the filthy little slut you are?” 

You attempted to bury your face in his neck, but his hand roughly gripped your chin, forcing your head back. 

“You look at me doll,” He grunted out, “Tell me how much of a slut you are.”   
“I’m a bad girl,” You exhaled, “I’m a fucking slut, please punish me.” 

He pulled out of you suddenly, before slacking his hold on you. You had little time to catch yourself, but you managed to land on your feet. 

“Turn around,” He demanded. 

You immediately turned, only to have your cheek smooshed against the cold wall. Your bottom was dragged back suddenly, your back arching to keep your top half still. 

The underwear you wore were ripped off you with little effort, to which you whined, quietly pouting over the loss of one of your favorite pairs. 

He entered you once more, your eyes closing as your body was pressed against the building harshly. His thrusts were unforgiving as your hands pawed at the brick, trying and failing to grip at anything. 

One hand tangled in your hair, pulling your head back against him as he whispered pleasantly filthy words into your ear. His other hand managed to sneak to your front mid-thrust, quickly beginning to knead your bud with precision. 

“Get on your knees when I tell you,” He spoke through clenched teeth, “If you spill a single drop I’m going to rip the rest of your clothes off and force you to walk back to your hotel completely naked.” 

The threat sent a pleasant tremble through your body as fear began to settle in. 

“Now,” As soon as he uttered the word you were on your knees. You opened your mouth wide as you waited patiently for his seed. 

You didn’t have to wait long, because before you knew it, his length was shoved down your mouth. It hit the back of your throat as you gagged momentarily, sucking lightly as you attempted to clean him. 

When you finished he simply gave your head a pat before disappearing onto a rooftop. 

The brick cooled your hot skin as you leaned against the wall, slowly returning your breathing back to normal before leaving the alley.


	7. Captain Buccaneer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower fun.

Ed and Al didn’t want to bring you to Briggs, but they had little choice. 

Winry had already taken the train back to Rush Valley, and you couldn’t possibly take the train alone. At least that was the story you spun to the brothers. Ed was skeptical, arguing that you were an adult so you should be fine. 

Al was the one that fell for your wide-eyed pout. 

He would never forgive himself if something happened to you. After all, you were a foreigner unfamiliar to the country. 

The cold wasn’t too bad for you, until you had to trek to the Fort on foot. In the snow. 

It was all worth it once Ed battled it out with a muscular mohawk wearing man. You were all led to the installation without incident. 

Ed and Al were put to work, but you were given a brief tour. 

Captain Buccaneer was abrasive with the brothers, but not as much with you. If anything he almost seemed shy around you. Which, he wasn’t around any women (save for the intimidating woman that was Olivier Armstrong), so that was plausible as to why. 

“A-And this is the s-showers,” He stammered out, “It’s just rows of shower heads separated by curtains. If you want to shower just let me know -I’ll make sure no one peeps- not saying they would of course! The men of Briggs have integrity!” 

You giggled at his rambling, feeling a bit forward you ventured, “Why don’t you just shower WITH me? That way you can protect me AND we can save hot water?”   
His eyes went wide, mouth agape, as he processed your suggestion. 

Once he had realized what you had said he blinked a few times, possibly considering that he was dreaming. 

Feeling a spark of confidence pulse through your veins you stepped forward and gripped his coat, “Come on!~” 

That was all it took for his demeanor to change. 

He managed to sweep you over his shoulder in one motion. You giggled as he rushed into the showers. It was quiet as he brought you to the furthest stall. He squeezed your cheek firmly before he sat you back onto the floor. 

The two of you hurriedly removed your clothes, glancing at the entrance every few seconds.   
Once you were both completely naked you pulled back the curtain, allowing Buccaneer to head in first. The water was freezing at first, causing you to jump behind him. He chuckled at your response, adjusting the temperature as he did.   
It was lukewarm, but the heat coming from his body more than made up for the tepid water.

Cautiously you ran your hand over his chiseled back, pleasant shivers cascading through your body in anticipation. 

He was oddly gentle, contrasting from his intimidating form, as he turned and ran his flesh hand across your body. Every dip and curve in your body was traced by him, making your hair stand on end at the feel. 

Your eyes racked his hard body, biting your lip as you came to his most impressive asset. 

“Don’t worry,” He wore a smug expression, “I’ll make sure you’re more than warmed up.” 

A sudden intrusion into your slit made you squeak, a reaction Buccaneer chuckled at. His finger was prodding you slowly, before pushing inside, stopping at his knuckle. You gripped his arm fiercely, his fingers were so thick and long they could’ve very well been another man’s piece. 

He watched as your face contorted in pleasure, before sneaking a second digit beside the first. 

At his pause you nodded, granting him your permission to fully add the second. The veins in his arms pulsated as he thrusted them inside you. You backed up, only stopping when your back his the tiled wall. 

Your nails dug into his arm as his pace quickened, you stood on the tips of your toes as you threw your head against the wall. The dull pain was easily ignored, until he removed both his fingers. 

A whine sounded from you, unhappy with the sudden stop. 

That was quickly remedied by him lifting you, your back dragging against the slick wall, as he positioned himself at your opening. You eased yourself down, too impatient to feel full again. 

Whistling caused you both to freeze, hearing a curtain nearby being pulled open before more water could be heard falling. Someone else was showering, the fear of being caught sending you into overdrive. 

You bit your lip as you wiggled his length inside you, causing him to hiss at the warmth of you. 

He began his hip movements at a slow pace, teasing your core as he buried himself deep within you. An action that caused a small moan to escape your throat. He hurriedly covered your mouth, his metal limb moving to balance you. 

As he picked up the pace you placed a hang over his, desperately trying to stay quiet when all you really wanted to do was scream out. 

More people began entering the shower room, loud voices booming as they laughed and chatted amongst each other. 

Buccaneer laid his forehead on yours as he clenched his teeth.   
Your breathing was heavy as your eyes watered the beating your cervix was taking. The pressure was building in your abdomen as your muffled whines increased.

Just as you climaxed he pulled out, covering your midsection with his sticky seed. 

You both caught your breath as you were eased down to your feet. The stall was steamy as the heat had progressively increased during your activity. The water ran down your naked form, washing away all traces of Buccaneer. 

His voice invaded your ear as he whispered, “I’ll create a diversion in a minute, once we’re out count to thirty and dress quick.” 

You found yourself nodding as you pressed your body against the wall, effectively hiding as he opened the curtain and left. 

He dressed with remarkable speed you noted mentally, watching him through the small slit where the curtain met the wall. 

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE OUT! WE HAVE DRILLS TO RUN, GO, GO, GO!” 

You immediately covered your ears at the volume of his voice, but everyone else was rushing to dress at his order. Within fifteen seconds they were all out, so you began counting as instructed. By the end you were free to dress, cautiously poking your head out to ensure the coast was clear. Once you were certain you hauled ass back to the little room that you were told you could stay in. It was just a room with a cot and dresser, but that cot was all you really needed after the shower you just had.


	8. Solf J. Kimblee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimblee shows you a good time.

You found yourself in a cell with Ed and Al. Something about being treated as equally responsible as them, yada yada, you weren’t really listening to the full explanation. No, you were much too concerned with planning your next conquest. 

As luck would have it, Kimblee showed up with Winry. 

There was something tantalizing about the way he spoke. His husky voice sent you over the edge as you began imagining the dirty things you wanted him to say and do to you. 

He seemed intrigued that a civilian was in a cell, stating as much to the soldier’s of Briggs. That seemed to make them pause, but soon after you were released. The catch? You had to stay with Kimblee. Someone had to make sure you wouldn’t run off or attempt to break the brothers out of course. 

Ed was allowed to leave the cell as well, if only to get his automail cold-weather approved by Winry. 

After everything was said and done you found yourself alone with Kimblee. 

He had already spoken to Ed, and Ed had already had his powwow with Winry and Al. Now you were alone with him, sitting at the metal table you were nearly certain was the same as Ed had been. 

Your hands were in your lap, busying themselves with picking at a loose string on your sweater dress. It was unclear why he brought you in here, other than the vague response of asking you questions when you had asked. 

“Why are you traveling with the Elric brothers?” 

It was an easy enough question to answer, “Honestly? Just because.” 

He quirked an eyebrow at your response, “Just because?” You nodded, “Yup,” Popping the p as you spoke. 

Little did he know, you were attempting to get him angry. It was a stupid endeavor, but you just couldn’t help wanting to make him hate fuck you. Of course you risked getting blown to bits in the process, but you weren’t overly concerned with those details. 

“And your reasoning for coming to Fort Briggs?”

“I like being cold,” You responded with a cheeky smile. 

“You know there’s no documentation of you being born in Amestris,” He stood up, “No documentation on you ever entering the country, as a matter of fact.” You followed his form as he began to circle you, your stomach suddenly dropping at the realization you were in over your head. 

“I can explain that,” You quieted as he stopped directly behind you. 

“I’m sure you can,” He drawled. You yelped when his hand tangled itself in your tresses, your hands flew up in hopes of lessening the pain, but he managed to pull you to a standing position. You stumbled back into his chest as he yanked your head back painfully. 

“I think you’re gonna like this,” You were thrown forward, no time to stop yourself as you fell face-first into the metal table. You felt a dull pain pulsing around your nose and lip, a metallic taste invaded your mouth.   
Your dress was forcefully pulled upward, bunching at your middle, as your tights were ripped from the seem. You felt your panties being slid down as you heard his pants coming undone. 

Suddenly your hands were pulled back as something silky encircled your wrists, within seconds he had managed to secure your hands. Your heart rate increased as you began to attempt freeing your hands, but you had no such luck. 

A sharp pain on your rump made you cry out. 

It had been too hard to be hand. 

As you turned your head to see him your eyes widened. He wore a malicious grin as he swung his belt once more. The buckle made contact with your cheek once more as you flinched. You also noted his tie was missing, undoubtedly being used to bound your hands. 

A rush of heat swarmed your entrance, throbbing almost painfully at how much you wanted him inside you. Five more lashings, each harder than the last. 

“Please,” You mumbled against the metal table, blood from your split lip transferring. 

He chuckled as you felt him pry your thighs open, his head rubbing against your wet opening, “You’re already so soaked. I had hoped you might not enjoy that as much as you did.” 

With a sigh he dragged your hips backward, allowing him to penetrate you deeply. 

You exclaimed when his fingers suddenly closed in around your throat. At first it wasn’t threatening, but as his thrusts became more frequent his hands tightened. Your moans turned into whimpers as black spots appeared in your vision. 

It was euphoric as drool and blood escaped your gaping mouth, attempting to intake any small amounts of oxygen. 

Just as you felt you’d pass out he released you, his length leaving you cold as you coughed against the table. You hadn’t even caught your breath when he flipped you over. Your arms cried out as you vocalized the pain of them being under your body weight. 

Kimblee simply chuckled darkly as he hiked your dress up more, fully exposing your body.   
You felt a familiar prod at a completely different opening, causing you to clench your thighs together tightly as you shook your head, “Please no!” 

He narrowed his eyes as he pried your thighs together, “I was going to be gentle, but now I think I need to show you a lesson.”   
The belt appeared in his hand once more, his other coaxing your legs to open. 

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… Ten hard smacks assaulted your inner thighs. They throbbed from the belt buckle coming into contact with them, and you were nearly certain you’d have colorful bruises soon. Your bottom still ached from the buckle from before.

Without warning he dropped pulled your head toward him, your scalp screaming in agony at the force. The belt was looped around your neck as he tightened it to the point where you almost couldn’t breathe. 

You inhaled shallow breathes as you were lowered back down onto the table. Kimblee held the longest part of the belt as a makeshift leash as you squirmed under his gaze. 

“I thought you were beautiful before,” He divulged, “But I think this look suits you more.” 

With that comment he plunged into your tight hole, a scream ripping from your throat as you attempted to wriggle further up the table. 

A quick pull from the leash was all it took to freeze you in place. Tears slid down your cheeks as you bit your sore lip harshly. More liquid slid down your chin, but that pain paled in comparison to what you felt below. 

You were nearly certain he had tore you in some degree. The pain dulled as he remained still with a smile stretched across his mouth.

It felt like hours before he moved, but when he moved it was without restraint. He ravaged your asshole as he pounded into you, uncaring that you were shouting for him to stop. The pressure was unlike anything you had felt before. 

Your body quivered at the uncomfortable feeling of him being inside your anus. 

Suddenly you felt three fingers plunge into your vagina. He leaned down to your chest as he continued pounding and fingering you, his mouth claiming one of your breasts without pause.

His other hand was still grasping your makeshift leash as he edged it down to your clit. His thumb flicked over it until he began kneading it in time with his thrusts. 

Your cries of pain became cries of pleasure as your thighs widened themselves down onto the table. You wanted everything to go deeper inside you. Your thoughts were hazy as your vision blurred. Moans became screams of yearning. Never had you had this much stimulation before. 

It was the most intense orgasm you had ever had as you came on his fingers. 

You felt lightheaded and boneless as he filled your tight hole. It was a strangely pleasant feeling once he pulled out, the pressure immediately diminishing. 

He buttoned his pants as he approached you, wordlessly inserting his fingers into your mouth.   
You cleaned them without question, maintaining eye contact as you did. He seemed pleased with your eagerness. 

“I think I’ll leave you here for someone else to clean up,” Your eyes widened at his retreating figure. Just before he reached the door he sighed, “Ah, I guess I can’t do that. You still have my belt and tie. I guess I’ll have to humiliate you next time.” “N-Next time?” You stammered. 

He only smirked as he undid the belt from around your neck, before rolling you back onto your front to undue the tie wrapped around your wrists.

You waited until he left the room to sit up, shimmying your dress down as you stood. The feeling of semen inside your anus was uncomfortable to say the least, so you made the split second decision to visit the showers. Uncaring if there were men already in there or not.


End file.
